magifandomcom-20200222-history
Titus Alexius
Titos Alexius (ティトス ・アレクシオス, Teitosu . Arekushiosu) is a Magician that is training in the Magnoshutatt Academy. He is from the Laem Empire, and he his the subordinate of the Laem Empire Magi, Scheherazade. Appearance Titos appears as a young and probably blonde boy. He has short hair with two little braids. His appearance is amazingly similar to that of the Magi, Scheherazade; for his fringe hairstyle, the shape of his eyes, the mole under his left eye and his earring on his left ear, that resembles grapes, are like the ones Scheherazade wears. He carries a fencing sword as his wand, so it is also possible that might be a swordsman. Personality He is quite proud and boastful, saying he has never lost a Magic battle yet. He is also ruthless in battle, but calm enough to correctly counter magic attacks against Aladdin. History Plot Magnoshutatt Arc Abilities Titos - Magi Subordinate.png|Magi Subordinate Titos' Bolg.png|Bolg Sharaah Ru.png|Sharaah Ru Asfal.png|Asfal Titos' Ice Magic.png|Ice Magic Magic Titos can counterbalance his Magic with a Magic of the opposite element and of the same scale. He is able to counterbalance most of Aladdin's attacks. Bolg : It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Magic Tools Eye of the Rukh : Titos has oval-shaped ones implanted into his arms. He uses them to secretly talk to Scheherazade. Wand : Titos uses a Wand to fight firing Magoi as well as Magic. It is shaped like a fencing sword so he might also be a swordsman. Gravity Magic : He is capable of using gravity magic to defy the gravity of the Earth to float or fly at great speeds. Water Magic Sharaah Ru (Steam Wall) : This magic is a defensive type magic that creates a wall of mist or steam capable of diffusing light and light related magic attacks. Wind Magic Asfal (Air Wall) : This is similar to Sharaah Ru, except it creates a wall of air that diffuses lightning related magic attacks. Ice Magic : Titos used an Ice Magic that was another defensive type that creates larges spikes of ice surrounding him similar to a barrier of considerable radius that diffuses or defends against heat and flame related magic attacks. Aberrant Magic Destruction (Great Flash) :Titos combines Water, Heat, and Strength Magic. It sets free in an instant the stream that was shrank by an high pressure and explodes. It needs at least a combination 180 ceremonial orders to be realized. Heat Magic : He is capable of using Heat Magic to attack, using it in his Aberrant Magic. Strength Magic : He is capable of doing Strength Magic using, it in his Aberrant Magic. Relationships Trivia *Titos is the first shown Magi Subordinate. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Magnoshutatt Category:Magnoshutatt Academy Category:Laem Empire